Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor grader equipped with a blade pivoting device.
Background Information
Motor graders include a frame, a drawbar supported beneath the frame capable of pitching up and down, a blade pivoting device supported by the drawbar, and a blade supported by the blade pivoting device (e.g., see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-190232). The blade pivoting device includes a circle for supporting the blade and a circle rotator for driving and rotating the circle. The circle rotator is disposed on the drawbar.